Rare Killers
Rare Killers is a group of duelists that appear in the Versus Revolution Final season of the Duel Masters Anime. Details They are the main antagonists in the final battle of the warring races in both the human and creature world. So far it is shown that this cult has 10 members including Basara as their leader. All of the members were known to use the Initials race. They collect and steal rare cards. In episode 6, it is revealed that the rare cards are fed to Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden and after they are fed to it, the cards become blank and are disposed. This also increases Basara's forbidden powers as the card is linked with him physically. Their base is inside an abandoned factory. Within the base, there are 2 rooms linked to the Initials race. The first room was a power source where Dokindam X resides, with Basara channeling the rare cards to Dokindam X, making it absorb the creature spirits within the cards they gathered. The second room was a stone tablet with the Initials symbol. The D2 Fields were stored in the room. Inside the main room, there is an antique sofa where Basara sits in immobile most of the time and Number 2 sits next to him, and facing the sofa is a large television where Basara monitors the actions of the protagonist crew. Later on, the base has been collpased due to Lucifer defeating Basara. They then move their base into an underground bunker next to Basara's house where there is a golden seat where Basara sits in and behind it is FORBIDDEN ~Star of Forbidden~ hibernating for its transformation. Unlike most enemy organizations, members of rare killers are free to leave the cult whatever time they wanted to. Additionally unlike Fua Duelists the lower members of the cult are sometimes friendly to the main characters, especially Dragon Ryu. The cult disgenerated after Utsubomi Kazura's defeat in the hands of Lucifer as they all feared Basara's inhumanity. They are similar to the Fua Duelists and Adam's Guards as they were marked by numbers and rankings and had a leader who can easily cause the end of the world, but is considerably less dangerous as the members of the cult are considerably less intelligent and organized than said groups that appeared in Shobu's era. They also do not have a motive other than satisfying Basara's hunger, and most of its members are terrified by Dokindam X or Dormageddon X's powers. Formation The organization was formed after the Duel Masters Land collapsed and Katta Kirifuda ended the 10-year long grudge that the mastermind Benny Haha held against the Kirifuda family. At the same time, Basara was struggling to control the power of Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden, which have spread ever since the battle in the Duema Land fortress. All of the members were recruited by Number 2 for Basara after the fall of Duel Masters Land and were commanded by him. They include people of all status and backgrounds, including ordinary people such as Ijiwaru Kiyomori, celebrities such as Rokuro and Domyoji-Gonzaburo, people with bizzare backgrounds such as Utsubomi Kazura and powerful people such as the mafia boss Ari Kamone and the prison ward Officer Serious. First Action The first member of the cult, Ijiwaru Kiyomori makes his move by following Katta and his friends, even becoming a transfer student in the school. He somehow got the interest of Hamukatsu, who was currently a card and the rarity of him being able to talk. He challenges Katta in a duel with Hamukatsu at stake when some of his tactics fail. He became interested in the other card Katta have, Bosskatsu and wanted to seize him as well. However, his plan of getting both cards was foiled by Bosskatsu's Revolution Change ability to swap places with Hamukatsu from the battle zone, destroying Kiomori's Walsura Prince S and securing a win for Katta. He eventually left the school and reports his failure to Basara and Number 2. After the second failure due to Bosskatsu's creation Briking, Deluxe, he withdraws from the school again. He was able to identify the hamsters from Team Hamukatsu as rare cards. Basara swears revenge against Katta, but also swiftly noticed that Lucifer was spying on them and also targets him too. Attack on Katta's school After a series of gag episodes, one day at Katta's school during Lulu Takigawa and Utsubomi Kazura are fighting, Basara and No. 2 sent out all of the existing Rare Killers members aside of Officer Serious and Ta-Kun to attack Katta's school. However, it has caused the members of the school such as Leo and Maria Ave to take action, with Kazura and Acme looking behind the scenes with an ominous expression. Katta then attempts to confront Basara, only to have Dobin Sensei interrupt and pulling a blackboard with "Lucifer" written on it, prompting Lucifer to drop from the sky and confront Basara. Basara and Lucifer then duel, with Basara gaining an upper hand as he stalls all of Lucifer's creatures long enough before he uses Dokindam Area, Forbidden of D's Denjara Switch to break all of Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden's seals. However, before he can do a direct attack on Lucifer, Lucifer used Philosopher's Emblem and stopped his Dokindam X, then used Miradante Twelve, Time Pope to take out Basara with his Final Time Stop. While seemingly defeated, Basara then climbs out of the crater in the school building with his left arm fully transformed and having a different set of clothing carrying a fainted Number 2. He then absorbs Dokindam X into FORBIDDEN ~Star of Forbidden~ which has the final form of Dokindam X hibernating in it then leaves. Number 2's personal revenge attempt on Lucifer Some days later after Leo's swift defeat against Basara's ZERO charge kill tactics and when Lulu is fighting Kazura in the school, Lucifer was inviting Katta to investigate the Rare Killers, with Kazura leaving quickly, slipping her as a member of the cult, although it was not noticed by the crowd. However after Lucifer and Katta's team enters Lucifer's mansion, Number 2 knocks the guards out with gas and takes on Lucifer one on one. Lucifer did what he exactly does in his previous fight against Basara, but then Number 2 sends out his forbidden card VV-8, Forbidden Machine and his D2 field All for One, Machine of D. While Lucifer did begin a Timestop duel, he breaks free of it by cost trampling creatures and successfully removed all of the seals from VV-8 with Wild Speed, D2W and All for One, and destroyed and reanimated VV-8 to give himself another extra turn which gave him 2 extra turns and resulted in Lucifer's defeat. Number 2 then gets Lucifer's Miradante Twelve, Time Pope, leaves by inducing a blackout and Basara feeds Miradante Twelve to the Star of forbidden, but before he took the card he had a quarrel with Number 2 as he was dissatisfied why Number 2 can be stronger than the Number 1 which is himself. Betrayal of Old Members After some time, Officer Serious was touched by Katta and proclaimed to leave the Rare Killers. He was defeated quickly by Basara's ZERO Charge Kill but was allowed to leave anyway, ending up in Dragon Ryu's food store. Later on Ijiwaru Kiyomori and Rokuro has sighted the Star of Forbidden transforming into Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon and transforming Basara's personality into a dangerous and insane one. This has shocked them and in this time Kojiro appears and challenges Basara. While Kojiro gave Basara a hard time with Kill the Borof, Rebellion of K, Basara used Blackout, ZERO Invasion's ZERO to Forbidden Bigbang Dormageddon X and destroyed Kojiro, causing him to be trapped in a forbidden subspace. After Utsubomi Kazura reveals herself to be Rare Killers, Ijiwaru begins to doubt about Basara's insanity and pleads Dragon Ryu and Katta for help then Katta challenges Basara into a battle with Number 2 watching on top of the stage which is a part of the ground appearing as a hand. Katta brings out Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader and Team Hamukatsu quick but Basara was just in time to Forbidden Bigbang Dormageddon X which sealed all of Team Hamukatsu and makes them unrecoverable. Despite Katta used Oriotis Judge to kill Dormageddon X, Dormageddon X used its substitution effect and wiped out Katta, sending him into the forbidden Subspace where he saw Kojiro and was rescued by Ryusei the Earth. After then Basara under the influence of Dormageddon X goes into a murderous rampage and tries to Kill Katta only to be stopped by Number 2, returning him to normal for a while after Basara stabbed him in the chest with his spikes, with no knowledge of what is going on with him, indicating that he was actually being possessed. Later on after Utsubomi Kazura was defeated by Lucifer near her home, she reveals the location to the Rare Killers Homebase for Lucifer, Katta and Katta's crew to see. In there, all of the rare killers left in fear of Basara's dark powers causing a doomsday, with Rokuro being the last member to leave the cult. By this point the only cult members remaining active are Number 2 and Basara. Aftermath The Rare Killers got together again after receiving news about Katta's fight to stop Basara, Number 2 and Dormageddon X. All of them pleaded him to stop his senseless ambition, wanting him to remember the happiest moments. After the battle with Katta securing the future, Kazura along with Katta's friends bids farewell to Prin Prin and the Revolutionary Creature spirits who have to return to the creature realm. 12 years after the decisive battle, the Rare Killers went on with their lives. Iijiwaru, Rokuro and Number 2 stayed with Basara as part of his motor race crew along with Hakase and Rambo, Kazura and Domyoji-Gonzaburo work as idols, and Ta-Kun and Officer Serious are TV comedians. However, the damage caused in the creature world still remains, which is the destruction of all Dragons in the creature world, resulting in Deckie and Joe Kirifuda unable to create Jokers based on Dragons in the near future. In the Manga The Rare Killers are a criminal organization behind the events in the VS series of the Manga. Unlike in the Anime, they are confirmed to exist in the Revolution Saga and they were led by Basara and Number 2, with Hakase and Rambo being second in Command. Other members appeared in the Revolution Final saga. Unlike in the anime, the Rare Killers in the manga is a ruthless criminal organization whose activities are nothing short of terrorism. List of Members Although not officially confirmed, there seems to be a total of 10 members in the organization, one not seen from the VSR epilogue. the ranking going numerically as follows: *Basara - Number 1 *Number 2 - Number 2 *Utsubomi Kazura - Number 3 *Kojiro Sasaki - Number 4 *Ari Kamone - Number 5 *Rokuro - Number 6 *Ijiwaru Kiyomori - Number 7 *Domyoji-Gonzaburo - Number 8 *Officer Serious - Number 9 *Ta-Kun - Number 10 **Additionally, the Hamster counterpart of Katta takes the role of Kazura in the hamster world as he cannot withstand Dormageddon X. Basara(VSRF).png|Basara No.2.png|Number 2 Utsubomi_Kazura.jpg|Utsubomi Kazura Kojiro_VSRF.png|Kojiro Ari_Kamone.png|Ari Kamone Kaiser.jpg|Rokuro Ijiwaru_Nokiyomori.png|Ijiwaru Kiyomori File:Domyoji-Gonzaburo.png|Domyoji-Gonzaburo Majimeshouchou.png|Officer Serious Ta-Kun.png|Ta-Kun DM-Versus Volume 9 preview 2.jpg|Rare Killers Versus Manga: Volume 9 Appearance of total 9 members including Basara (Kojiro not present) Category:Groups Category:Former Villains